yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Move
"Your Move" is the second of two specially composed versions of the English opening theme to the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime series and the fifth track off the Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By album. This version is composed by John Siegler (co-composer of the original) and Norman J. Grossfeldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkzC4K2KzYU and performed by James Chatton. Unlike "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Main Theme", "Your Move" is more of a direct mix of the Season 1 and Season 2 themes, with only a little modification. The song was featured on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Invitation to Duelist Kingdom sneak preview VHS from Toys "R" Us (the song's official music video is derived from its use on this tape). It was later utilized for the initial broadcast version of Episodes 4 and 5, which were condensed into one episode through a montage featuring this piece. This technique would be repeated for Episode 14 and 15 with "Panik". "Your Move" was additionally featured on the Yugi-themed Mighty Kids Meal CDs offered by McDonalds to promote the full Music to Duel By album. Chatton would later go on to sing "One Card Short" for Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie. Lyrics (Your move) It's time to duel and there's no backing down. The heart of the cards is where magic is found. We played this game before But never quite this way. It's like an all out war With monsters that obey (chorus) Yu-Gi-Oh! (He's the king of games) Yu-Gi-Oh! King of games (Your move) Nowhere to turn now the traps have been set Play that one last surprise Say it ain't over yet. They've got the upper hand But that won't last for long It's time to take a stand And show them that you're strong (chorus) Yu-Gi-Oh! (He's the king of games) Yu-Gi-Oh! Hey, hey Egyptian secrets are revived Ancient powers have survived When wrong from right's not black and white Friends will help to win the fight Solve the puzzle's mystery Unlock the hero's destiny Now alter egos no one knows Side by side they fight their foes Hey! It's time to duel These dual identities They struggle for control Two personalities Inhabiting one's soul It's not a match you're in It's much more like a brawl The only way to win You've gotta risk it all! (Your move) It's time to duel and there's no backing down The heart of the cards is where magic is found We played this game before But never quite this way It's like an all out war With monsters that obey (chorus) Yu-Gi-Oh! (He's the king of games) Yu-Gi-Oh! Hey, hey Yu-Gi-Oh! (He's the king of games) Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! (He's the king of games) Yu-Gi-Oh! King of games Yu-Gi-Oh! (He's the king of games) Yu-Gi-Oh! Your move Video Official music video Full version Song Credits Written by John Siegler/Norman J. Grossfeld Lead Vocal: James Chatton Guitar: Rob Bailey BG Vocals: John Siegler, Louis Cortelezzi, Lloyd Landisman All other instruments: John Siegler Produced and arranged by John Siegler See also * "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Main Theme" * "Panik" References Category:Songs